memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2371
In the year 2371, numerous log entries were made on the captain's log for the Federation starship . Entrants *Kathryn Janeway Entries ; Captain's log, stardate 48315.6 : We've traced the energy pulses from the array to the fifth planet of the neighboring system and believe they may have been used in some fashion to transport Kim and Torres to the planet's surface. ( ) ; Captain's log, supplemental : The Maquis ship and Voyager have encountered a debris field where sensors have detected a small vessel. One humanoid lifeform is on board. ( ) ; Captain's log, stardate 48439.7 : As we maintain a course back to the Alpha Quadrant, we're conducting what would normally be routine maintenance to the ship. Routine, that is, if we had access to a starbase. ( ) }} ; Captain's log, stardate 48532.4 : We're on our way to a rogue planetoid which Mr. Neelix tells us is an extremely rich source of raw dilithium. If he's right, this could go a long way toward easing our power shortage. ; Captain's log, supplemental : We are pursuing the alien ship from the moon. They are not responding to hails, and it appears that our two ships are evenly matched for speed. ; Captain's log, supplemental : The aliens have successfully transplanted one of Kes's lungs into Neelix. The dampening field has been deactivated, and I have allowed them to beam back to their vessel. We are resuming a course home. ; Captain's log, supplemental : We set out to augment our energy reserves and wound up depleting them by over 20 percent. As a result, we've set a new course for a planet fourteen light years away that Neelix says might have compatible energy sources to offer us. It is out of our way, but circumstances offer few alternatives. So much for raising spirits... ; Captain's log, stardate 48579.4 : The crew has been scanning constantly for anomalies that might help us shorten our journey home. Ensign Kim has reported an exciting discovery – a subspace disturbance which may be a wormhole. ; Captain's log, supplemental : Encouraged by his success in transmitting a signal to the Alpha Quadrant, Mr. Kim is investigating the possibility of establishing a voice link with whoever is at the other end of the wormhole. ; Captain's log, stardate 48623.5 : There are two-hundred-forty-six elements known to Federation science. We believe we have just discovered the two-hundred-forty-seventh inside the ring system of a class-D planet. ; Captain's log, supplemental : We've returned to the ring system, and we're preparing to send Ptera back to her dimension. Lieutenant Torres has found a way to temporarily protect the warp core against the vacuoles, but she is uncertain how long her measures will be effective. ; Captain's log, stardate 48642.5 : The crew is enjoying an evening on Sikaris. They are discovering, to their delight, that reports of this species' hospitality have not been exaggerated. ; Captain's log: Stardate 48658.2 : We've successfully left orbit without further interference from the Kazon. Commander Chakotay is injured but is recovering from his wounds. ; Captain's log, stardate 48693.2 : We've altered course to investigate some unusually intense photonic activity in a nearby protostar. Lieutenant Torres and I are beaming aboard samples for further analysis. ; Captain's log, stardate 48710.5 : Since the return of our missing crewman, we've been unable to locate any further traces of the photonic aliens. ; Captain's log, stardate 48734.2 : Sometimes it's a good idea to get away from being a captain for a while. To that end, I've started participating in a new holonovel. The setting is ancient England. ; Captain's log, supplemental : It appears that Mr. Tuvok and Kes were both hit by an unidentified energy discharge. Tuvok was not badly hurt, but Kes is in a coma. ; Captain's log, stardate 48735.9 : We have returned to the coordinates where we ejected the warp core and have successfully retrieved it. Now we're hoping The Doctor will be able to successfully reintegrate Commander Chakotay's consciousness. ; Captain's log, Stardate 48784.2 : We have completed our survey of the Avery system and are returning to retrieve Lieutenants Paris, Torres and Durst. By now, they should have concluded their inspection of the magnesite formations on the third planet. ; Captain's log, stardate 48832.1 : Kes has prevailed upon Neelix to allow Dr. Jetrel to continue metabolic scans in the hope that it will facilitate treatment once the antibody has been synthesized. ; Captain's log, stardate 48840.5 : Dr. Jetrel's metremia is now in its final stage. He's spending his remaining hours in sickbay. ; Captain's log, Stardate 48846.5 : Ordinarily, the loss of a gel pack would be a minor inconvenience. But here in the Delta Quadrant, it's a reminder of the precarious nature of our journey. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 48859.3 : Lt. Tuvok has reported what may be a possible explanation for the infection in the bio-neural gel packs. I have asked Lt. Torres and her team to investigate Neelix's kitchen. }} ; Captain's log, stardate 48921.3 : I continue to wonder about the issue of procreation aboard the ship. Certainly, it's wrong to interfere with the private lives and decisions of the crew, yet I remain concerned about the environment we could provide for any child born here. ; Captain's log, stardate 48975.1 : Evansville wasn't exaggerating when he said they have a lot to be proud of here. It was an amazing experience, but it's left me a little disturbed. Category:Logs